Trials of Existence
by Uzuki-Kun
Summary: The Yondaime has saved the village of Konoha from the grasp of the Kyuubi...but he used the wrong child! Can Ino survive where Naruto had been chosen? What is to become of the nin surrounding her? Can she live up to the title of Kyuubi born?
1. Prologue: The Yondaime

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Yondaime's Mistake

The Yondaime ran through the streets of Konoha, his heart pounding and his head racing. His left hand held a large, bleeding wound in his side, and he struggled against the flow of darkness and the ebbing tide of weakness that was enveloping his body at a far greater rate than he could have imagined. Behind him, the shrill cries of a dangerous foe and the moans of the wounded floated on the breeze. Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was slowly burning to the ground, devastated by a monster that some called a natural disaster. The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, was annihilating the ninja squads that were teamed up to stop it.

The Yondaime shut the cries of the dying and wounded from his conscious thought. He had made it to the one place that he needed to. The Konoha General Hospital. What lay ahead for him he dared not imagine. Nor did he take time to contemplate the trials of the child he was about to take. Stealing in through a window into the nursery, he smiled down at the blond child in front of him, a wisp of blond hair already visible.

"Please...forgive me, my son. I do this for the good of the village." He said it as if the child would understand, and perhaps it did. However, it made no notion of hearing such a remorseful remark, as it was still deep in slumber. The Yondaime carefully picked the small child up, keeping sure to wrap it well in the blanket it was tucked in. Turning, he looked to be sure that no one had seen. Hopping from the window ledge, he hit the ground, pivoting sharply and turning back towards the fight and fires.

* * *

"Help! We need reinforcements here!" A village nin, a Jounin, was busily commanding the squads as best as he could. Unfortunately, nothing was seemingly stalling the beast, as it ripped to shreds any that dared to approach. Its tails lashed out, cutting swathes into the packed forces of Konoha, leaving them vulnerable to attacks from claw and fang. The Jounin was about to issue another order as he gazed up, gasping as a rather large tree plummeted towards him. A flash from behind him startled him further, as Konoha's Yellow Flash flew through the air, splintering the trunk with one kick. As shards of broken wood rained down on the confused Jounin, the Yondaime stood on the ground, holding his package lightly. 

"Yondaime-sama. Thank the gods you're here. Wait...you're hurt. Please, let us look at it before you continue." The Yondaime smiled, putting a hand up.

"No, Esaburu. You have done enough. The seal that I placed on you before I left allowed me to get here in time. You have played your part." Esaburu looked down, noting the seal left by the Yondaime's Hiraishin no jutsu.

"Oh...very good. What is that in your hand?" The Yondaime took a quick glance down, noting the small wift of hair that stood out in the blanket.

"It's...the future of Konoha, Esaburu." He lay the child on the ground, standing firm as his mind and body ebbed with his wound. Looking up, he grimaced as the demon plowed through yet another offensive, sending the attackers limping backwards. A tail lashed out, making another unit crumble. It roared, fire erupting from behind as another section of forest caught ablaze. "The future of Konoha...begins now!" Bringing his hands together, he began creating hand-signs, looking down at the bundle for another moment before bringing his concentration back, going through each sign as his hands did them.

"Ousu-buta, Inu, Tori, Saru, O-hitsuji..." Bringing his hands together to finish the technique, he roared out. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" With that, he slammed his hands into the ground, a puff of smoke and steam rising. Esaburu threw his hands up, watching with amazement as a giant toad replaced his vision. He hopped backwards with fright, looking up at the giant monarch as the toad puffed idly on a pipe.

"Ahh...so, Yondaime. You summon me here. I believe that the fox has something to do with it, does it not?" The Yondaime, having picked his package back up, hopped to the top of the toad's giant head, looking down.

"Yes, it does, Gamabunta. Please, old friend. I need your help now more than ever." The toad took another puff upon its pipe, setting it down on the ground. With its webbed hand, it pulled a long, dangerous blade from its belt, levelling it. "No no. You will have no need of that. I just need your power for one moment, Gamabunta. Please." The toad, incredulous, set the blade back in its place, staring up at the shinobi.

"Hmm...my power? My form, you mean. I am impressive upon the minds of the small, yes?" Laughing slightly, the Yondaime chuckled.

"You are indeed, my friend." The Kyuubi, having taken notice of this, turned, its head inclined sharply towards them. It roared, throwing a ball of flame from its open mouth. Thinking quickly, the toad puffed.

"Suitaihou!" Opening its mouth, the king toad shot out with a ball of water, extinguishing the flames from the fox. "You had better hurry this up, Yondaime. I do believe that the beast is fairly mad." The Yondaime again laughed, feeling his injury once more.

"Thank you, Gamabunta. You were always a true friend." Looking down at the bundle he carried, he sighed. "I am sorry, my son. I love you. Always remember that." Putting the child down once more, he began making the nine hand signs that would end the battle decisively. As he made the last one, he flinched, looking down once more at the child. "I'm...I'm so sorry." Looking back at the fox, the Yondaime shouted out the jutsu. "Fuuin Jutsu Shiki Fuujin!" As his seals ended and the jutsu began, he gasped as the dark hands of the death demon entered his body, grasping out the other side of it. "Gamabunta...get me close please," he rasped out, his words beginning to catch as he felt himself being torn apart. Gamabunta grunted, hopping the short distance to the demon, who recoiled, lashing out with a tail. Making a quick grasp, Gamabunta snatched the outreached appendage, pulling the fox tight in.

"Time to go, foxy!" Looking up at the shinobi on his head, Gamabunta made a sharp outcry. "I don't know how long I can hold him. Whatever it is you're doing up there, you had better make it quick!" The Yondaime smiled. He felt the hands beginning to extend, grasping for more than air. The fox, having finally realized what was happening, began pulling back, lashing out with its claws and bearing its fangs. Gamabunta, having taken multiple hits, hung grimly on, allowing the Yondaime as much time as possible. Suddenly, the hands of the death demon touched the demon before them, grasping it. The Kyuubi howled with rage as it felt itself being torn apart.

"To...much power...for a child. I...I have to separate it...somehow." Thinking quickly, the Yondaime gave the death demon a strict order. It complied, ripping the soul from the fox and ripping it in two. Half was sealed in the Yondaime, as was his strict orders. Half was sealed in the child next to him, which began crying as its sleep was interrupted by the jarring it was undergoing. The Yondaime grimaced as the Yin part of the fox was sealed away in his body. The Yang would go with his son, Naruto. He hated to do what he had just done, but it was for the good of the village. They, and he, would thank him for it later. As the demon fox before him screeched in agony, it evaporated, its physical form no longer able to exist without its spiritual one. The Yondaime stood for a moment, breathing heavily as the seal was completed, leaving a black, scorched mark on his chest. He felt it for a moment, swaying heavily.

"Thank you...Gamabunta. You...you were terrific!" With that, he fell from the head of the toad, plummeting towards the ground. With a swift movement, Gamabunta snatched at the prone figure, the child still on top of its head.

"Rest easy, Yondaime. Your village is safe." Placing the shinobi on the ground, Gamabunta reached up, picking the small bundle off of its head and placing it next to the body. "You, little one, will be revered as the soul that stopped a demon. Farewell...and goodbye!" With those final words, Gamabunta disappeared, no longer needed by the world of men. As the shinobi who were still standing began realizing that the battle was over, a great cry went up from the village. Every man, woman, and child that had taken part or were touched by the demon gave vent to their feelings of joy.

* * *

"We did it, Yondaime-sama! We won!" Esaburu walked through the forest, calling out the name of his commander. "Yondaime-sama! We won! Come out!" However, nothing answered him. It was as if the Yondaime had vanished. "Where did he go? He was right over here last I saw him." Turning his head, he saw a puff of yellow in the darkness. "There you are, Yondaime-sama! Why are you lying down? Get up! Celebrate our victory with a toast to..." However, one look at the limp form on the ground was enough to stop his words. A tear fell from his eye as he rushed to the form, feeling a cold hand and eying the seal on the Yondaime's chest. "Yondaime-sama! Please...please wake up! Don't lie here...please." The Yondaime wasn't about to come back, however. The seal that was used was a forbidden technique, demanding the life of the user. Knowing this, the Yondaime had used the jutsu to ensure Konoha's future...by taking away his own. 

"Yondaime-sama...why?" A cry from the underbrush made the shinobi turn, eying the parcel on the ground. "What? A child? What are you doing here?" The shinobi got up, picking the child up from the ground. "Wait...this mark. You...you have a seal mark on you. Does that mean that..." He turned, looking back to the Yondaime lying on the ground. The two had seal marks that were identical...meaning that both had been sealed in some way. The shinobi knew instinctively where the beast had gone. He dropped the child on the ground, turning to run. However, he thought about what the Yondaime would have said about such cowardice. Wincing slightly, he turned, picking the squealing babe from off the ground and holding it. "I'm sorry, little one. I'm so sorry." Turning, he lifted the body of the Yondaime in the other hand, walking off with both of his packages.

* * *

"It's a shame, it truly is." The Sandaime stood before a crowd of shinobi, honoring the Yondaime who had just passed. "He was a brave and loyal shinobi. His life will not be in vain." Turning back to the assembled, he held the child up. "This child is the savior of our village! We will pay homage to the memory of the Yondaime Hokage. Our children are not to know of this, otherwise they may have certain prejudices against this child. Be it known to all the adults of the village. This child is the Kyuubi's vessel, but its name shall henceforth never be mentioned in the village again!" The shinobi began talking and muttering to one another. The idea was practical. If none of the children knew of this, than no one would ever blame the child for what had occurred. "Very well. A ceremony will be held tomorrow for those who have passed into the realm of death." Turning, he placed the babe into the waiting arms of a nurse. "Nurse...please take this child back to the hospital and be sure it gets proper medical attention please." The nurse, bowing, took off at a sprint. The Sandaime smiled, watching her disappear into the gloom of the sunrise. 

"What do we do about the village, Hokage-sama?" A shinobi in the back asked the question that none had dared to ask. The Sandaime thought about the question, mulling it over in his mind.

"The first thing that is important is the protection and safety of this village! The fires still burn, and the village is still torn by grief. The physical must take place before the emotional can be secured. Half of the shinobi will be on guard duty. When this leaks out, other villages may want revenge on Konoha for deeds of the past done in hatred. The other half will see to reconstruction. I vow that I shall turn the village of Konoha into something greater than what we started out with. That is my nindo." The shinobi turned to one another, smiling and nodding. Thus began the work of rebuilding Konoha to something greater.

* * *

"Here you are, little one. Though, I don't know how you'll be able to hide the fact that you're actually a demon. Well, hopefully those here won't find out, hmm?" Placing the child back into its original crib, the nurse clucked her tongue. "Poor child. To think about what you have to look forward to. It's a shame, really." Looking down at the child's chart, she smiled, stroking its head thoughtfully. "Your life will be full of hardships, but tonight you can find some peace. Goodnight, little Ino. Sleep well." With that, she left, leaving the child in a peaceful sleep that had been disturbed. The light began to peer through the window the child lay under, illuminating the chart on her crib, allowing the words to be read. 

Yamanaka Ino...

* * *

A/N: I got this idea from my friend, who was saying something about Naruto and Ino's hair being blond. Of course, my imagination didn't help at all, either. 

All rights are exclusively that of Masashi Kishimoto...you lucky bastard!

The only thing that isn't his is the name of the Jounin.

I got some help with the names and jutsu's from NarutoFan. Go there for more good stuff. Thanks, NarutoFan!

Sign names in Japanese taken from SaiyanIsland. Thanks, SaiyanIsland!

Expect this to be long! However, expect updates every week or so, perhaps. It will take time to do some in depth research on Naruto, which I plan to do for this. I hope to make it as detailed as possible.

Thank you in advance for all those who decide to review, alert, and favorite this. You guys are all awesome!


	2. Seventh Birthday Hence

Chapter 2:

Seventh Birthday Hence

The young girl sat, tears rolling down her face, as she stared at the cake sitting in front of her. The invitations had been sent, she had even delivered them door to door. Well, not her, but her mother had. They had made it clear that today was the day that her birthday was. Yet...the room was empty, void except for her. Her mother had had to work in the flower shop, and her father was off on a mission, which usually meant that he was drinking.

"Why didn't anyone come?" She took another glance around the room, staring through the window into the brightness of the day. Getting up, she went over to where she could see out, staring down as children and their families walked by. She sniffed, bringing a hand to her face to wipe a tear away before it fell to far. Turning her head slightly to the right, she hiccupped as she saw a group of children walking down the street, smiling and laughing. She had invited each of them, she remembered. Turning and stifling a snuffle, she went back to sit down where her cake was. It glowed brightly with the seven candles that were inserted into it. She had even lit them herself. She thought that the bright, dancing lights of the flames would help calm her, to brighten her somehow. However, that wasn't the case. Instead, it just reminded her that today was the day that she turned seven, and no one seemed to care. Her parents weren't even there.

She got up, grabbing the note that her parents had left, reading it to herself slowly once more. "Ino. The cake is for your birthday party. Take it out when you feel you are ready to have it. Please be sure that your guests don't break anything. We should be home later on tonight. If you need anything, mom is downstairs in the shop, but try not to bother her, especially when she has customers around. Happy birthday. Love, your parents!" She put it back down, walking back to her chair and sitting with a groan. She propped herself up on her arms, staring forward.

"I...I hate my life." Slowly, she blew the candles out, picking up a large kitchen knife and cutting a small piece off. She took it over to the fireplace, sitting down and eating with her hands. No one was around to care how she ate, so she didn't care either. Each piece went down her throat like a thousand needles, and the last stuck. Each attempt to swallow hurt more and more. It did finally descend into her stomach, but with much exertion. Setting the plate down, she stared into the flames, noting the tops dancing and swaying.

"Why? Why doesn't anyone like me?" The fire seemed to laugh merrily at her, and she frowned. Getting up, she began walking towards the stairs. Since it was her birthday, she could do whatever she wanted. Though, it didn't really need to be her birthday. Most days, her parents were to involved to do much with her. She could wander outside, but that was the one activity that her parents had strictly forbidden. It was, as they put it, because of the fact that she wouldn't be safe outside. She would have to stay indoors. She began walking up the stairs, stopping to look at a family portrait hanging on the wall. She had been four. She had also been quite happy, a large smile on her face. However, it wasn't until that moment that she realized that her parents weren't quite happy. They had smiles on...but they seemed fake in a way. She sniffed again. Not even her own parents liked to have her around. They kept to themselves, and let her do as she wished. They yelled and scolded mostly when she did something wrong, but they never really did anything else. It was almost as if they were afraid to.

Ascending the staircase, she passed by a multitude of pictures, each time the portrait of her getting older and older, until she stopped to look at a picture taken a mere thirteen days ago. She was alone, having had the picture taken when her parents were busy. She had smiled, though she hadn't really wanted to. She felt horrible that day, taking home the picture tucked underneath her arm. People had thrown stares and glances at her, all the way home in fact. A tear fell from her eyes, and she wiped it away. It had always been like that, though. She was never invited to family reunions. Whenever her parents had friends over, she was made to go into her room, lock her door, and sit quietly. She mostly slept, where she would dream. Oh, the dreams she would have.

Climbing to the top of the staircase, she looked around, her eyes darting from wall to wall. Her room was large, encompassing the top floor. Her bed was spacious, and she even had her own little bathroom off to the side. Walking in, she went to the faucet, splashing cold water on her face to cool the heat down. Looking up, her hands strayed to her blond hair on top of her skull. She kept it neat and clean at all times, always straight. It wasn't all that long, but it was beautiful, she had to admit to herself. As her hands wandered over her head, they stopped. Slowly, she began stroking her ears, running her hands up and down the length of them.

Another tear began to fall, splashing onto the counter as her hands reached the tip, pointing up into a smooth, edged curve. She looked at the pair of scissors on the counter and sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her ears from growing that soft, dense fur. It seemed to sprout up almost overnight, and no snipping, cutting, or trimming would stop it. Nor could she hide her ears underneath a cap or her hair, as they would become bunched and begin to hurt a considerable bit. They always stuck out above her head, like two small towers. She would conjure jeers and derision as she walked along. People told her that she looked like a dog. She hated being called that.

She took her top off, laying it neatly on the counter, folding it as she had been told to time and time again. Bending over, she took off her loose fitting blue pants, also folding them neatly on the counter. Naked, she stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She didn't look horrible, she had to admit. Then, it popped out from behind her, a scar on her lithe form. She glared at the extra appendage, turning her head to scold it. It was the main reason that she couldn't wear any undergarments, because if she did, it would hurt painfully, and she would be uncomfortable. Besides that, it refused to go away. It was heavy when it was wet, as, just like her ears, it was covered in that same soft, velvety fur. She pulled, yanking as hard as she could. She yelped, letting go as new tears sprang into her eyes. It was so sensitive, she couldn't begin to imagine trying to yank it off, but it didn't stop her from trying every now and then.

Getting into the shower, she turned on the hot water, feeling it rush over her like a soothing wave. She stood for a minute or two, allowing the heat to drive the anger and self-loathing from her body. Then, she grabbed her shampoo, applying it sparingly to her head. Rubbing hard, she began to clean her hair for the umpteenth time that day. She had always had a special fascination for her hair, and she always wanted it to look pretty and proper. Then, she began on her ears, rubbing the shampoo in and massaging them gently. After rinsing them off, she turned, sighing. She applied a generous amount of shampoo to her hands, wetting her backside. Then, for a painstaking ten minutes, she rubbed, groomed, and primped the tail that grew from just below her back. It actually felt rather good to rub it, she found. It was soothing, in a way. Perhaps when she was nice to it, it was as calming as it was painful when she tried yanking it off.

She hopped out of the shower, drying her head and shoulders, then her torso and her legs. Twisting once again, she began the process of drying the tail. Slowly, she ran her towel up the length of the extra part of her, a small chill running through her body each time she did. She used more than one towel when drying it, just for the fact that the hair trapped enough water to completely soak through the first one. When she was done, it had taken her an extra thirty minutes, but it was straight, not leaden down with wet hair. She smiled, turning and slipping into her pajamas, also kept neat and tidy on the counter. Yawning, she walked out, flipping the light and making her way to her bed, her tail swishing the air behind her. At least her bed was where she could sleep...and dream. She smiled, pulling the covers off and crawling in underneath the large, soft comforter. Sighing, she withdrew a picture from under her pillow, smiling and giving it a kiss before slipping it back under.

"Goodnight, Naruto. Sweet dreams, ne?" She closed her eyes, and in no time at all, was sound asleep, dreaming of the boy that most girls dreamed about. Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage of the village. He was handsome, brave, and strong, everything anyone could ever want in a boyfriend, and in little Ino's dreams, he was all hers. As she dreamed, she smiled, making small noises every once in a while. Her tail swished happily behind her, creating ripples in the bed. Soon, the sun had gone down completely in the West. Her seventh birthday was over. Tomorrow, she would start classes at the Ninja Academy. Tomorrow was the day that she had been dreading for over two years, when she had first learned of it.

However, she would be in the same class order as Naruto. So, she supposed she could handle it. For a while, anyways.


	3. First Day

A/N: I will tell you right now, trying to translate English into Japanese is really, really hard. To many phrases and ways to say it. Oh well, I try. Please feel free to review with mistakes and such. I will be happy to fix them...Arigatoo...I suppose

* * *

Chapter 3:

First Day

Ino awoke the next morning, sliding out of bed and stretching as the first rays of the new sun began warming her room. Yawning loudly, she walked to her dresser, opening it and taking out a blue tank top and a pair of lime green pants. Still yawning, she walked into the bathroom to change clothes and brush her teeth. As she did so, she noticed her tail had become rather fuzzed, so she took an extra ten minutes to brush and groom it. Just because it was something she loathed didn't mean that it had to be messy.

Once her daily morning tasks were accomplished, she walked downstairs, avoiding glancing at the pictures on the walls, and walked into the kitchen. She eyed the cereal on the counter, grabbing a box and pouring herself a generous portion into a bowl. Of course, her parents were already gone. Her mother was in the shop, her father had probably taken a mission, which meant that he wouldn't be home for quite a while. She poured a little milk in her bowl, sighing as she spilled it slightly on the counter top. A quick towel job cleaned the mess, and she walked out into the dining room with her breakfast, setting it on the table and sitting down. Her first spoonful vanished, and within a few minutes, she had eaten the entire bowl.

"Well...I suppose I should get going now." She got up, taking her bowl to the sink and leaving it there. She would wash it later. Going back into the dining room, she grabbed her bag and her hat, which completely covered her head. However, her tail was still a problem. Though she could somewhat hide her ears, her tail would always trail behind her, a plague on her being. She scowled slightly at it, but sighed, walking to the door and leaving her house after locking up. Walking down the stairs, she entered the back of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, a tidy, neat little shop that the Yamanaka's had been running for generations. She looked around, seeing her mother in the back of the store. She smiled, walking to her.

"I'm leaving for school, mom." Her mother didn't even look up, just nodded and waved goodbye to her as her face remained stuck in a arrangement. Ino's smile quickly faded, and she turned, walking out the door and into the street. She looked to the left and right, and then took off, walking as fast as she could towards the school, which lay about a mile from where she lived. Along the way, the citizens of Konoha would stare, watching her tail swinging perkily behind her. She ducked her head, embarrassment clearly written on her face. She hurried her step up, not looking to the left or right until she had made it into the school. She sighed, glad for the brief respite from the outside world. Smiling, she walked to the office, looking up at a woman who was busy with some paperwork.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I was wondering where first years go." The woman barely batted an eye as she pointed down the hall.

"Room 103. Better hurry up, class is starting in a few minutes." Ino gasped, thanking her swiftly and running down the hall to the room. Placing a hand on the door, she took a deep breath, opening the portal and stepping into chaos. Children ran around everywhere, playing and laughing and acting very childish. Ino glanced around at them all, trying to recognize faces. She didn't know anyone, as no one had really kept in contact with her. She smiled shyly, seeing a small row of empty seats in the back of the class that had no books or bags that saved them. She walked to the one closest to the door, laying her bag down and sitting in the chair. She put her head on her desk, staring at the other children who continued to laugh and play.

"Hey...what's this?" A voice from behind her made her squeal for a second as someone trod on her sensitive tail. She turned, a tear in her eye.

"Please don't do that." A girl, about the same age as her, stood looking at her questioningly. A boy on the other side of the room stood up, pointing and laughing.

"Hahaha! Forehead is here!" The rest of the children began singing out "Forehead! Forehead! Sakura's big forehead!" The girl behind her sniffed, but held her composure. She huffed, sitting down next to Ino and placing her head on her desk.

"Umm...are you alright?" The girl, Sakura, glanced up at her, sniffing loudly.

"Of course...I'm fine...it's...it's nothing." Then she began crying into her desk, her shoulders heaving. Ino immediately felt a comradeship with the girl, and she let her hand play out until it reached the other girl's.

"You know...um...I really like your hair. I've never seen pink hair before." Sakura looked up from her crying, sniffing and smiling slightly.

"Thanks...I kinda like your tail. It makes you look like a puppy..." Ino quailed on the inside, but didn't show it.

"Um...thanks." Then, she turned to the head of the class, where the sensei was attempting to regain order. Suddenly, the door opened behind Ino, but she didn't pay close attention to it.

"Humph...Mr. Uzumaki! Why are you always late to my class?" The teacher stood, arms akimbo, as another voice answered him.

"Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei. But old man Hokage was trying to tell me something, and I just...couldn't handle it. I'll try harder in the future." The boy's voice floated to Ino's ear, and she looked up, shocked at who stood behind her.

"Very good, Naruto-kun. Please, take a seat now, hm?" The boy nodded, looking around for a seat.

"Naruto-kun! Sit here, Naruto-kun!" He smiled as most of the girls in the class began to shout for him to sit near them. Ino turned dejectedly to her table, a tear almost breaking loose. With all the other girls in the class, he would never think twice about sitting near her. Much less even talking to her. Why would he want to? She was the freak with the tail and ears.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Ino gasped, turning to her right as the blond boy sat down opposite Sakura, smiling at both of them.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She smiled, giving a hand for the boy to shake. He looked over at Ino, who did her best to hide a blush.

"I'm...I'm Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Naruto smiled, putting a hand behind his head.

"I like your tail! It reminds me of a puppy!" Turning to listen intently to Iruka-sensei, Ino gasped. Even though he had said that which she hated, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was sitting near her, and that he had even talked to her. She smiled, looking up at Iruka-sensei as well, who was beginning the lecture.

"Ok, class. Today we will separate you into two. The girls will go with your instructor, Kurenai. The boys will stay here with me. Girls, please line up at the door and Kurenai-sensei will take you to your lesson." Suddenly, the door opened, and all eyes were on a woman who entered, smiling down at the children.

"Minasan konnichi wa! I am Yuuhi Kurenai. Ladies, please follow me!" Then, the woman turned, walking out into the hallway. Naruto turned to the two girls on his right, smiling broadly.

"Well, I guess you two should go, huh?" Sakura smiled, nodding.

"Hai!" Getting up, the pink-haired girl left, Ino still sitting in her chair staring at the boy that she had dreamed about for so long.

"Uh...are you alright?" The boy was looking questioningly at her now. Ino shook her head, smiling and standing up.

"Hai! Gomen." Turning, she walked out the door, following Sakura as the rest of the girls in the class began making their way out.

It was a while later when the girls of the class sat down in a large meadow, Kurenai staring at them all.

"Today, ladies, you will learn the fine points of being a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Any questions before we begin?" A girl up front held up her hand, and Kurenai glanced down, smiling. "Yes?"

"Kurenai-sensei, why are we out here? Why aren't we with the boys?" The crowd of girls all echoed this, and Kurenai nodded.

"Yes, well. It is simple, really. You see, a kunoichi, in battle situations, is meant to do three things. Does anyone here know what those are?" She glanced around questioningly before smiling at a hand in the back. "Yes? Do you know?" Sakura smiled, standing up.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei. A kunoichi's main reason for being in a team consists of three things. One, a kunoichi must be able to forage for food and cook, since the male members of the team are usually doing guard duty or some other important task. Two, a kunoichi must be able to keep her wits about her to study the enemy, which is a valuable task for the team. Three, since a kunoichi has less stamina and strength, usually, than a male ninja, the kunoichi acts as more of a support role, keeping out of the main danger of fighting herself. This is why the girl's and boy's are separated, because the training they get will be different than the training we need." She smiled as Kurenai applauded her efforts.

"Excellent, Sakura-san! Very good! You have been studying I see, yes?" Sakura blushed slightly, placing a finger on her lips.

"Well...sort of." Kurenai smiled.

"Very well then. The first task will be exactly what Sakura has said. Foraging and cooking are, though rather tedious, a large part of a kunoichi's ability. I mean, we can't have the boys falling down on the job because they were too lazy to actually cook themselves, right?" Snigger's began popping up amongst the girls, and she smiled. "So, as your first task, I want all of you to come up and pick out a book here. These books have all sorts of flowers, herbs, mushrooms, and fruits and vegetables that can be found in the wilderness. This spot is also excellent for locating these items. Remember, some can be poisonous, so please be extremely careful in the way you choose. Very well, pick up a book and begin!" The crowd got up, shuffling over to take a book that lay on the ground. In the back, Ino and Sakura waited patiently until most of the others had books. Then, they walked up. Unfortunately, no books were left.

"How are we supposed to know what to pick and what not to?" Sakura asked questioningly. Ino sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe Kurenai-sensei has more books." Together, they made their way to Kurenai, who was looking around her at the children who were looking through the field and surrounding forest.

"Kurenai-sensei? Do you happen to have any more books?" Kurenai looked down, smiling.

"No girls, I don't. Perhaps you can share with one of the other children?" Seeing someone wandering too far into the woodland, she began walking towards the erring student, leaving Ino and Sakura to fend for themselves.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ino shrugged, looking around.

"Well, these flowers here I have seen in my family's shop. See?" She walked over to a group of flowers, kneeling down and picking one. "This is a yellow chrysanthemum." Getting back up, she smiled, placing it in Sakura's hair above her ear. "That offsets the pink perfectly." They smiled at one another, and Sakura began picking more from the multitude that was growing. Ino smiled down at her, looking around and taking in the sunshine that hit her. Suddenly, a wind began to blow, soft and gentle at first, but picking up speed. A larger gust rushed over the field, catching the brim of Ino's hat and sending it flying. Ino squeaked, ducking down and holding a hand over her head. Sakura, concerned that Ino had hurt herself, looked over, blinking.

"What is it, Ino?" Ino looked up, blushing slightly as she went back to staring at the ground.

"My...my hat. I need my hat." She looked up. The hat had blown into the middle of the field, where most of the girls were picking more flowers and herbs. She groaned inwardly. She couldn't walk over to get her hat like she was now. Everyone would see her ears, and... She groaned again, a tear almost slipping out.

"Don't worry. I'll get it for you." Getting up, Sakura walked over to the middle of the field, picking up the hat and looking around her. None of the other children noticed, so she shrugged, walking back over to where Ino sat crouched on the ground. She held the hat out, and Ino snatched it, placing it on her head in a whirl. "Wait...what were those?" Ino looked about, glancing back up.

"What were what?" Sakura sat back down, slipping a hand to Ino's brim and removing the hat slightly. As it was removed, the fox-like ears stuck out, twitching slightly. With a small cry, Ino grabbed her hat back, placing it back on her head and looking around agitatedly.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Sakura smiled slightly.

"Gomen. I just...well, I just wanted to see, that's all." Ino stared at her.

"You...wanted to see my ears?" Sakura, smiling, nodded once more, reaching up to take the hat off again. Ino slapped out, catching her hand and forcing it away. "No! Don't ever do that again!" Sakura looked hurt, but Ino simply didn't want her ears to be noticed. The tail she had was enough.

"Gomen nasai." Going back to their lesson, they began picking more flowers. Ino stood, pointing out even more. Camellia's, lotus, and orchid all grew in abundance. Soon, they had a large, rather beautiful bouquet. Ino sniffed it thoughtfully, her tail twitching with pleasure behind her.

"Well, that was fun!" Sakura smiled, nodding.

"Should we find some herbs now to, then?" Ino nodded, and both began searching the ground for the herbs that Sakura had memorized by heart. Suddenly, Ino's tail shot up, almost rigid. A look of anger crossed her face, and Sakura, still smiling, glanced up, her smile erased for one of questioning concern.

"What is it, Ino?" However, Ino wasn't paying attention. Getting up, she brushed herself down, turning and walking towards a group of girls who were talking amongst themselves.

"Take that back!" She strode into their midst, pushing one so she back stepped slightly. The girl who had been pushed looked at her disgustedly for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Ino walked forward, giving her another push.

"Take back what you just said about Sakura! Take it back!" The girl sneered, standing straight up and looking the other girl in the eye.

"What do you mean? Oh, I'm sorry. About her having a big forehead? I can't take back what's true." Ino glared back, her pupiless eyes slit.

"I said...take...it...back!" With a scream, she threw herself at the older girl, and the two wrestled on the ground. Suddenly, Ino found herself dragged off painfully by her tail as another girl joined the fray, ripping her off the girl on the ground.

"It looks like we're going to have trouble here, guys. Why don't we teach this freak a lesson?" The other girls smiled evilly, cracking their fingers. Ino glanced around, finally realizing the mistake she had made. She ducked her head, hoping that they wouldn't beat her for too long...when something inside of her snapped. Her heart began pounding, and her eyes shot open. No longer the aquamarine color they had normally been, they were now a deep purple, going into a fiery red. The girl whom had been on the ground stood, throwing her fist back.

"This is going to feel good!" She punched forward, her fist crashing into Ino's head, which was still turned towards the ground. Still smiling, the girl looked at her. "How did that feel?" However, Ino was far beyond listening. With a guttural roar of rage, she sprang forward, jumping onto the girl and slapping her over and over again, until her face became bruised. The girl cried out in anguish as her friends looked on, afraid to come between the blond and her target. A tree suddenly grew next to the pair, and Ino growled at it, jumping off the girl to attack her new foe. Limbs and vines whistled out, snatching the girl and holding her, snarling, to the trunk. The girl on the ground, shaking and crying, glanced at where Ino stood, fighting an invisible demon.

"That is quite enough!" Stepping into the midst of the ruckus, Kurenai walked to Ino, who was still struggling to be free of the genjutsu. Kurenai turned, stern. "You girls leave...now!" The others in the circle turned, running towards the opposite end of the field. Sakura wandered over, intrigued about what had just happened. She glanced over at her friend, as Ino still vainly grappled with the tree. "Ino...calm down! Calm down now!" Ino glared up at Kurenai, who had dispelled the jutsu and allowed Ino to become free. Ino stood, her tail still erect. In the process of attacking, she had lost her hat, which lay on the ground. Her ears, covered in the thick, reddish-yellow fur, stood erect, pointed in fury and indignation. Ino glared about her, and suddenly, she stopped moaning and growling. Her ears lay flat against her head, and her tail limply fell to the ground. All fight left the girl's small body, and she staggered for a moment before falling loosely into Kurenai's outstretched arms. Her eyes lost the crimson purple color they had attained, returning to their aquamarine hue. She blinked several times, staring around her until her eyes rested on the face in front of her.

"Ku...Kurenai-sensei? What...what happened?" She got up, still trembling slightly. The rush that she had felt had gone, leaving her feeling weak and vulnerable.

"Um...Ino? You dropped this." Ino turned, staring dumbly at Sakura, who smiled, placing her hat back on her head, covering her ears back up. Ino looked at her, then at her hat brim, then back at her.

"Um...Arigatoo, Sakura." Kurenai looked down, going to a knee to be more face-to-face with the girl in front of her.

"Ino...what happened? Why did you attack that girl?" Ino looked at her, a fresh batch of tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I...I...I don't know. I don't know, Kurenai-sensei! I don't know!" She began crying, flinging herself into Kurenai's outstretched arms. The kindly woman held her there for a moment before releasing her, wiping a tear away.

"Sakura...could you please escort Ms. Yamanaka here to the nurse to get those cuts looked at?" Sakura nodded, taking Ino's hand.

"Hai! Come on, Ino." Ino allowed herself to be led off, Sakura in the lead. Kurenai shook her head, placing a hand to her temples. It was going to be a long year.

Back at the school, Sakura and Ino sat opposite the door to the nurse's office. Sakura kicked her legs back and forth, the awkward silence between the two unbearable.

"So...what did happen, anyways?" Ino shook her head, still looking at the floor.

"I don't know. One minute we were picking flowers, then I heard that bitch call you a big-headed freak, and then..." However, Sakura stopped her, looking at her earnestly.

"Wait. You heard her call me that? How? We were basically on the other side of the meadow." Ino shrugged, smiling lightly.

"I've always had good hearing, I guess. Anyways, she said that, so I told her to stop and apologize. She wouldn't, so I pushed her. Then, I pushed her again. Then, I tackled her, and then...I don't remember. Do you know what happened?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. We were picking flowers, and then you went over there. Next thing I knew, you were attacking that girl. You sure did slap her good though." Ino smiled shyly, looking back at the ground.

"There's the nurse." No more than two seconds later did the nurse open the door, beckoning Ino in. Ino stood, walking towards the door as the woman turned and went back in. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers, and she stopped, turning. Startled, she could only stand in position as Sakura hugged her to herself, squeezing tightly. As suddenly as it had occurred, Sakura let go, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Ino. Thank you." Then, she turned, running back towards the field and her lesson. Ino smiled, turning back to go into the nurse's office. She went to the small bed covered in the paper sheet, sitting down and kicking her legs slightly. The nurse walked back into the small room, a vial of alcohol and a swab in one hand, and a package of bandages in the other.

"So, young lady. You got in a fight, hm?" Ino nodded slightly. The nurse smiled, laughing lightly.

"Well, you aren't the first, so don't get too excited." She began working on the girl, swabbing the cuts to clean them and applying a bandage to each. Ino flinched whenever the liquid burned a new cut, but she took the treatment stoically as the woman continued. "You know, I used to get into fights to. They were pretty bad, some of them. But, the ninja field never really held anything for me. So, I went into medicine. I guess I'd rather be patching someone up after they get cut than cutting them to begin with." She chuckled slightly, covering the last cut with a bandage. "There you are, my dear. Now, please. Let's not make this a habit, hm?" Ino smiled up, nodding.

"Of course, ma'am. Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." She hopped up, leaving the nurse staring after her as her large, bushy tail followed the girl out the door.

"Hm...interesting. The things children wear nowadays. Huh!" Turning, she went back to her work, prepping the room for the next unfortunate.

Ino never finished the lesson. As she made it back to the field, the time was up, and the children were all going back home. She sighed, eying Sakura, who was walking towards her.

"Hey, Sakura! Want to go to my house? I have cake left over!" Sakura walked up, smiling.

"Sure! Why not!" Together, the pair made their way towards Ino's house, walking into the flower shop and up into the main home. Her parents, like always, weren't around, so they helped themselves to the fridge, talking and smiling like old friends would. An hour later, Sakura bowed, letting herself out to go back to her own home. Ino sighed, shutting the door looking around at the empty house.

"Things could've gone better today. But at least I made a friend."

* * *

A/N: Translations for those who know as much Japanese as me! I.e., none! 

Gomen nasai: I am sorry, I'm sorry

Gomen: Excuse me

Arigatoo: Thank you

Ohayoo gozaimasu: Hello (Good morning)

Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Minasan konnichi wa: Hello everyone

Japanese Translations found at EnglishJapaneseOnlineDictionary.

Character names found at NarutoFan.

Native flowers found at TheFlowerExpert.

All three have dot com afterwards.


	4. New Jutsu

A/N: As said before, if anyone finds mistakes in this, I am always happy to listen! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea for this fanfiction. So there!

* * *

Ino awoke, feeling the sun's rays on her face like a new breath. She stretched, feeling and hearing the tendons and ligaments popping into place as her hands reached for the ceiling. Kicking her feet out of bed, she walked to the bathroom, undressing and turning on the water. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she scowled. Her ears were pointed to the sky, flicking lazily back and forth in slight agitation.

"Why do I have these things? They're nothing but an annoyance!" She gave the fur a slight tug, wincing as a few of the follicles fell from her head. Sighing once more, she stepped into the shower, feeling the day's agitations melting from her. She allowed the heated water to cascade over her, not moving under the deluge. After a few minutes, she began her normal routine of hair cleaning and tail preening. Once that was accomplished, she exited, drying herself off vigorously and being sure her tail was neat and tidy. A knock on her door made her start slightly as she left the bathroom.

"Ino...are you up?" She grasped the handle, opening it as her father walked into the room.

"Ohayoogozaimasu, chichi." Her father, Yamanaka Inoichi, stared down at his daughter as she began to pivot anxiously.

"Ino...I heard you got into a fight at school. Is this true?" She gulped, staring at the ground. Her tail hung limply behind her, almost folding between her legs as she remained glued to the spot.

"...Hai..." Her unenthusiastic response seemed to agitate the man more.

"Hmm. I thought that I strictly forbid you from doing anything at school to draw attention to yourself."

"...Hai. But, otoosan, the other girl...she started it! She said..."

"Shut up! I don't care what the other girl said! I don't care about the other girl at all! You are not the other girl!" She cowered, her ears drooping. Under her father's reproachful glare, she had nowhere to turn to. Her mother was already down in the shop, so she couldn't rely on her coming to save her. She had nowhere to hide from her father's vengeance.

"...Hai..." She cringed, ready for the beating that she knew would come. However, a giant hand lay on her shoulder, and she straightened, looking at it as her father bent down on one knee. Instead of a scornful look, his face held a smile...and promise.

"Listen, Ino. You...you aren't as the other children are. Do you not understand that? You are a special person, and as such, you shouldn't be going down to the level of a bully or a coward. Do you understand me?" She sniffed, nodding slightly.

"Hai." He smiled back, bringing his daughter in for an embrace. She stood, almost statuesque for a moment, before melting into his arms and embracing him back. They stood for a moment, locked in an ethereal embrace, before he released her, staring at her tear-brimmed eyes with his.

"Very good, musume. You understand. I am sorry if I came off as harsh. I apologize." She smiled, hugging him once more. Upon his release, he stood, turning and walking down the first few steps. Suddenly, he stopped. "Ino!" She turned, staring at his back as he continued. "You're weak, musume. You need to become strong! Meet me outside in an hour. Do not worry. Today...you will be sick from school, ne?" He continued his walk down the stairs as she gazed questioningly after him. What did he mean, become strong?

* * *

An hour later found the young girl outside, staring at her father on the other side of the yard. "Ino, you must learn how a ninja acts...how he or she learns the tools of the trade. You...must learn our secret technique." She gasped. The technique he talked about was well known by most in the village. He...he was going to teach her such a technique?

"Chichi...nani?" He smiled at her, raising his hands to his face and beginning to concentrate chakra. Suddenly, his hands flew in a whir, creating hand-signs faster than she could watch.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" Immediately, Ino felt herself give way. She floated within another reality. Looking left and right, she couldn't understand where she had been taken.

"What...what is this? Where am I?" She began kicking out fiercely, attempting to override what was happening. She couldn't. She was stuck, floating in an endless abyss within her own mind. A tear began to float down her face. "Why am I here...why can't I leave this place?" She began searching around her, until suddenly, she was thrust back into her own self, gazing at her father, who stood in front of her, a slight smile on his face. She swayed slightly, than fell heavily to the ground, lying prostrate on the sward of grass, staring up into the marine colored sky.

"Ino...are you alright? Ino!" Her father's voice echoed in her head, and she tried to shake off the feeling that she was under, to come again to the waking world.

"Nani...what happened?" She sat up, shaking her head to rid herself of the awful feeling of being alone. Having no one around who could hear you scream was a terrible thing to feel.

"Ino. That was the shintenshin no jutsu. That is our clan's jutsu. That is what I will teach you...if you are willing to learn." She gazed up into her father's eyes, a tear threatening to break loose from her.

"I...I..." Suddenly, she threw herself at him, hugging him around his neck. "Hai! I will learn it. Doomo. Doomo." He smiled, patting her on the back as she continued embracing him.

_What the hell was that I felt? That was no normal psyche. What the hell am I doing here?_ He thought to himself. What he had seen in the child...well, he would wait until later to explain to her mother. She always had a knack at figuring out what was plaguing him. She would know.

* * *

"Ino wasn't at school today. I wonder if she's alright? Those wounds weren't that serious." Walking home from her day at kunoichi class, Sakura gazed up the street at the Yamanaka flower shop. She smiled, walking in and waiting patiently until Ino's mother had finished with a customer. Stepping to the side as the man left the store, she walked to the woman who was beginning to tidy up.

"Ojama shimasu. I was wondering where Ino was today? Is she still sick?" Ino's mother gave the young girl a thoughtful glance before motioning outside. Sakura bowed slightly, turning and walking out the door to the backyard.

"No, Ino! You have to concentrate harder! You'll never get this unless you concentrate! Now, again!"

"Hai! Shintenshin no jutsu!" Sakura watched, intrigued, as Ino's hands shot out. Her father stood a distance away, breathing heavily as the young girl stood in place. Ino's eyes shot back open, staring around her. Then, she pouted, letting her legs splay out underneath her.

"I'm just not getting it. Why can't I get this!" Her father smiled, walking to her and sitting down.

"You didn't honestly think you would be able to understand this ability from the get-go, did you?" Ino sighed, staring up at her father, who giggled slightly. "No no no. You misunderstood me. It will take a while before you are able to do this jutsu. It took me two years learning it from your ojiisan. It may take you even longer." Ino scowled, jumping up.

"No way! It will take me two months! No...two weeks! I'll learn this in two weeks! I will!" Her father smiled, standing up.

"Very well. As you say. Just be careful and try not to overdo it, hm? I don't want you passing out tomorrow at school." Ino smiled up at him, understanding that her well-being was first and foremost in his mind.

"Well, that's all for today. We will do more training after school tomorrow. Come, you have a visitor." Ino gasped, turning towards the domicile and seeing Sakura standing there, scuffing her foot slightly.

"Konnichiwa, Ino-chan." Ino hurried over, bowing slightly to the pink-haired girl.

"Gomen. I...I didn't see you, Sakura." Sakura smiled, waving off the apology.

"No big deal. Whatcha doin'?" Ino smiled, taking Sakura's arm and leading her away. Inoichi stood, watching the two leave. The girl had a ways to go, but secretly, she was already far more talented than he himself had been at her age.

"So, are you going to tell me the secret or what?" Having finally made it to the bedroom, Ino took the opportunity to tell her friend about the practice that her father and she had been going through.

"And when I'm done, I'll know how to take over people's bodies. Who knows...I may even take over that guy Sasuke's body and make him kiss you..." She smiled, turning around as Sakura pouted.

"Don't say that. You know how I feel about Sasuke-kun. Just...just don't say that." Ino turned, still smiling.

"Why not? You'd like it if Sasuke-kun kissed you in front of the whole class, right? Why shouldn't I help out my best friend?" Sakura smiled. Best friend? She hadn't had a best friend before. Not ever. People were too busy looking at her forehead than trying to get to know her.

"Well...maybe. But not right now." Ino shook her head.

"No. I have to learn the jutsu first. Than...who knows?" She laughed playfully, pushing Sakura onto the bed, then jumping on herself. Together, they wrestled around the room, tearing up the organization Ino once had. After both were effectively tired, they lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know...I'm really glad that we became friends." Sakura propped herself up, looking at Ino as she gazed back. "I...I don't think that I ever had a friend like you." Ino smiled, looking up at the ceiling again.

"Nani? You mean a friend with a tail and dog ears?" Sakura shook her head, getting off the bed and turning.

"No...I mean, a true and honest friend. No one has ever been there for me before. You know, like that whole thing in the meadow. Just...well, doomo." Bowing slightly, Sakura turned, leaving the room as Ino watched her go. She smiled, standing up and feeling the weight of the day taking a toll on her body. Grabbing a towel, she walked to the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.

"I think that I'm going to like this new jutsu." She began practicing her hand-signs in the shower and in the mirror, trying to get them perfect. That is where her father found her, asleep in front of the mirror, her hands still in the sign for the ox. He smiled, picking her up gingerly and taking her to her bed. Laying her down, he kissed her gently on the cheek, shutting off the light and walking downstairs.

That night, she dreamed of Naruto, as she had almost every night for the past four years. He was indeed the Hokage, always passing by countless lines of women to be with her. In one dream, she used her new jutsu to force him to say he loved her, to marry her, to have children with her...In the next, she didn't need the jutsu anymore.

* * *

Japanese translations... 

Ohayoogozaimasu: Good morning

Chichi: My father

Hai: Yes, or yeah

Otoosan: Father

Musume: My daughter

Nani: What?

Shintenshin no jutsu: Mind Body Transfer Technique

Doomo: Thank you

Ojama shimasu: Excuse me for bothering you

Ojiisan: Grandfather

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

Gomen: Sorry, I'm sorry


	5. Learning the Basics

A/N: Took me a while to realize that this story was actually pretty good, so I wrote another chapter for it. Sorry about the five month long hiatus on this. I am almost done with college, so it shouldn't be that long anymore. Almost, I said.

* * *

Chapter 5

Learning the Basics

"Concentrate, Ino. Concentrate! Remember, the key to pulling off a successful jutsu is not to be hindered by your surroundings. If you wish to remain alive, you must concentrate!" Ino nodded, staring across the yard at her father, who was quickly pulling another kunai from his belt. He threw it, and she tried desperately to stand still, but her reflexes would not allow her to. She dodged backward, watching the object fall less than an inch from where she had been standing previously. Her father sighed, placing his head in his hand. "Ino, you know that I would never hurt you. Why do you insist on dodging?"

"Reflexes. I can't seem to get them to allow me to stay still!" Ino sighed to herself, picking herself off the ground and dusting her legs off. Her father watched her a moment, then smiled.

Walking to where the kunai still slightly wobbled in the ground, he picked it up, pointing it at her. "Very well, daughter. If I cannot make you stand still when I throw, then I will have to make you able to understand the complexities of flight." She blinked, staring at him with eyes full of wonder. He smiled once more, standing. "I will make you able to understand where an object, once thrown, will fall. I will make you understand where a jutsu will hit once it is initiated. I will make you understand how to predict your enemy before your enemy predicts himself." He nodded. "Yes, that will cure your willingness to move. When you understand that the kunai will not hit you, you will not waste your energy, your time, or your skill dodging that which is on another flight path. Do you understand me?" Ino sighed, nodding as she glanced at the ground.

"Hai, Otoosan. I do." Her father smiled, throwing his arms and hands out.

"Wonderful! Well, let us begin. Remember, once you learn this, you will be able to concentrate on your technique. You will be able to predict a movement before it happens, allowing you the time to take your opponent out. It is a lot of hard work, but you are capable are you not?"

Ino smiled, looking up and nodding, her eyes glistening with the tears of resolve. "Hai!"

* * *

Three days later, after skipping the academy classes for the entire time, Ino was beginning to feel as though nothing could touch her. True, the first day had been rough. She had had a hard time dealing with sharp objects flying through the air at her, and had actually gotten into the path of a few of them. Nothing serious, some cuts and scrapes really. One had actually entered her leg. She had taken the blow stoically, though taking the weapon out was much more painful than when it entered in the first place. Her father smiled at her from across the yard, chucking any weapon he had available. She stood with silent resolve while the weapons flew around her, watching her father's every movement. As the last kunai left his hands, he smiled across the distance at her.

"Well done, Ino! Well done indeed. I didn't even see one flinch from you. Well done!" Her lips tinged a smile, while her heart pounded a chorus of painful fear. Each weapon had almost grazed her, but she had trained herself to know where the weapon would land. She had even trained herself how to watch the arm of the opponent, where the muscles would contract and extend, how the energy was released and where the energy forced the muscles to go. She even saw the hand movements of her father, so that any slight variation at the last level of contact between hand and weapon was perceived. She could see everything clearly. True, it was only an outer shell she could see, but she could see nonetheless.

Walking towards her, Inoichi smiled once more, stooping to pick his weapons back up. "Very well. Now begins the harder lesson. You are to perform the jutsu while I throw these weapons at you. I will warn you now, daughter. Some of the throws I will aim at you. Some of them I will deliberately throw away, but some will be aimed directly at you. You must know which ones I do this to, or you will be hit again." She nodded, grim and determined. Turning his back to her, he smiled slyly to himself, walking a ways to the target they had set as the throwing distance. She put her hands up, ready to make the hand-signs. Suddenly, three feet from the target, her father whipped around, a kunai flying through the air is it was released from his hand. She didn't move, and the weapon sailed harmlessly by. She blinked, looking at where it quivered, and then back at the man in front of her.

"Chichi, you said you would wait until you got to the target." She frowned at him.

He merely shrugged, turning back to the target on the ground. "I wanted to be sure you were ready. My aim was a little off. I was trying to get the kunai closer to your head." She blinked, then gulped. Reaching the target, he turned, brandishing a weapon. "Now, are you ready?" Determination set itself upon her features once again, and she nodded, getting back into stance.

"Hai! I'm ready!" He smiled again to himself.

_I wonder if that kunai was a good idea. It may have made her too overconfident. Or perhaps it has weakened her resolve. I'll throw the first few, and miss her. Then I will know. _He stood, his arm flexing. Another kunai whipped from his hand, and she barely watched its flight. Soon, more and more weapons flew through the air. Stoically, she took the onslaught head-on, allowing each of the weapons to graze by. One missed her right ear, leaving a small cut through her blond hair. However, hair grew back. Body parts were another matter. As each flew by, she remembered the lessons granted her by her father.

"_Otoosan, what did you just do?" She had wondered why each of his movements were so guarded. Why not just throw the weapon instead of doing that silly little movement with his right hand._

"_Ah. You saw, musume. That is good. That is very good. Did you see the flick of my thumb before the kunai actually left my hand?" She had blinked, wondering to herself. Yes, that was what she had seen. It was foolish, that flick. It held no importance, but..._

"_Hai. Why did you?" Her father smiled, nodding._

"_I did to show you a moot point, Ino. Watch." Another kunai appeared, this time in his left hand. With an expert throw, the man hurled the weapon, and Ino watched as it barely missed her right leg, standing quivering in the dirt. "Did you see me just now, Ino-chan?"_

"_Er...hai!"_

"_Did you see the flick of my thumb?"  
_

"_Hai!"_

"_Now, watch again." She watched. The same movement. The kunai in his left hand, the throw. Only...this time, the kunai flew wide. Much wider than she would have guessed._

"_Otoosan! It flew off target! Much more than before!"_

"_Yes, Ino. This is what I was talking about. The reading of someone before they have a chance to read themselves. I flicked my thumb the first time, and I was able to almost hit you. I never would have, this early on in the training. But, I almost did. The second time, I flicked my thumb differently. It may have looked the same to an untrained eye, and it may have only been a minute amount of change, but I did change slightly. Did you not see?" She hadn't seen. She had seen the flick, and therefore thought that the kunai would travel in the same path._

"_No, otoosan. I didn't."_

"_This is what you need to learn. Even a slight variation to the correct method can change the situation. Had that been you, and you had flicked your thumb wrong, the opponent may have seen it, and known that you had changed your path. However, if they hadn't seen it, they may see your throw as a weakness, and become careless. Remember, Ino-chan. The slightest movements...the slightest variations...the slightest change at any moment can change the outcome of a battle two-fold. Remember that always. You will live much longer if you do." She took in his words, allowing them to sink in as water sinks into a sponge._

_"Hai!"_

"_Very well...we shall begin again!"_

Snapping out of her momentary flashback, the girl readied herself, being keen on the ways of the weapon. Inoichi smiled once more, and a veritable hail of weaponry flew at the small girl. Her eyes darted back and forth, watching every thrown weapon, every shuriken and kunai accounted for. The flight of each was recorded in the back of her mind, and each time her father moved, her eyes moved with him, watching...waiting. Suddenly, he was out of weapons. She had only dodged once, and that was to avoid a scrape. Wait...that movement. He had another weapon concealed. Correct! The kunai was suddenly in his hand, and he was about to let fly! The flight path would take it directly to her stomach...he was aiming for her, now. She smiled. Now, it was her turn. Dodging backward to a spot where she knew the kunai would slow enough, she watched him fling his hand forward, releasing the kunai.

_I...I am strong! I am!_ Dodging to the left, her right hand extended out. She felt the kunai enter it, her hand finding the grip of the handle. In the same, fluid movement, she did a small turn-about, flinging the weapon back. Her father must not have realized her actions, for the kunai struck him in the left leg. He grit his teeth, falling back. She didn't know whether he was angry at her for attacking back, whether he was angry at himself for failing to realize what she was about, or feeling an immense sense of...pain.

"Otoosan!" Forgetting at the moment that this was a training situation, she took off, dashing to her father's side. His head was down, staring at the wound, or the ground. She wasn't quite sure. She did see the blood pouring from the wound, and she grimaced, kneeling on the ground next to him. "Otoosan, gomen...gomen! I...I...I didn't mean...I thought...I thought..." She was more panicked now, especially seeing him shaking in grief and remorse. "Otoosan...Otoosan!" However, he was shaking...but was laughing at the same time. "Otoosan?"

"Who would have thought that I, the sensei, would fall victim to my own student? Who would have thought that the great Inoichi would be brought to his knees by a little girl..." Ino was now much more disturbed. Her Otoosan never said things of this sort. What was he saying now?

"Otoosan. Please...please forgive me. I...I didn't mean to."

"Ino-chan...Ino-chan. I'm not mad." His head pivoted, and for the first time in her life, Ino saw her father crying. But...these tears were not of pain or sadness. They were...tears of joy? He was crying and laughing at the same time. "Oh, musume. You...you have done what I thought you could not do. You actually struck your old man!"

"Otoosan?"

"I...I am so proud of you!" Two large, burly arms wrapped themselves around her, and she gasped as she was pulled into an embrace. Gradually, the surprise left her, to be replaced by a joy of her own. Her own father was hugging her for hitting him in the leg with a kunai. She smiled. No sooner had the smile crept on her face than she, too, was laughing hard. Her arms wrapped around her father, she laughed out her mirth.

"Otoosan. You looked so pained. I thought I had killed you."

"Had you aimed higher, musume, you may have."

"Otoosan!"

"Musume!" Together, the two stood in the backyard of their house, convulsed in mirth. Soon, her father released her, staring at her through hooded eyes. "Now, Ino-chan. Now, the real work begins. However, the real work will have to wait for tomorrow. I will have your mother look at this wound. Why don't you go get something to eat, ne? I will see you in a moment." Standing, he gave her a pat on the head. "Ino-chan. You may be the strongest of the Yamanaka's yet. Just you wait. You will be. I know it in my heart."

"Doomo, Otoosan. I won't let you down." He smiled, giving her head one last pat before heading into the house, limping the whole way. Ino took a breath, and then another. It seemed the world was spinning...but in a good way. A way that she would always remember as the best way. Suddenly, she decided something.

"_I'm going to be the Hokage some day! I will be, and I never go back on my word! That's my nindo...my ninja way!" She smiled at the boy, whose hand was raised into a fist. Naruto had just smiled on, while Iruka-sensei had sighed, a bead of sweat on his brow._

"_Are you quite finished, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto smiled again, nodding. Sitting back down, he grinned to the class, who just grinned back. The boy was a handful, but he was also the son of the Fourth Hokage. He wasn't one to take lightly._

Staring down at her hand, Ino grit her teeth, her smile still shining through. Sticking her own fist out to the setting sun, she nodded. "I am Yamanaka Ino! I will be the wife of the Hokage someday! I will never give up! I will do this, because this is my nindo...my ninja way!" A small bluebird tweeted down at her sweetly, and she smiled up at it, flipping her hair so that it caught the rays of the sun. "And someday, when I am the wife of the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen, the villagers won't shun me like they do. I don't care if I have these ears...or this tail. I...I will become the greatest kunoichi that ever lived!" Giggling to herself, she trotted back into the house, running upstairs and into the bathroom. She had been practicing for nearly three hours, and she smelt of sweat and hard work. Taking off her clothes, she hopped into the shower, allowing the hot water to drench her body and take away the fatigue of the afternoon's exercise. After an hour of thoroughly brushing and scrubbing her hair, ears, and tail, the girl exited, wrapping a towel around her lithe frame. Squeaking a finger into her ear, she smiled out the window. "What a beautiful night it's going to be."

"Oy! Ino-chan!" Blinking at the voice, she glanced around.

"Nani? Where did that come from?"

"OY! INO-CHAN!" Looking out the window and into the street, something mixed with a yelp and a squeal left her mouth. Uzumaki Naruto, along with about four other boys from Iruka-sensei's class, stood on the ground outside her house, staring up at her. And she, staring back down at them, had the realization that they were watching her...with only a towel wrapped about her body. With another squeal, she shut the window, closing the blinds.

"Oh no. He...he saw me. He saw...he saw my ears! Did he see my tail, too? Oh no!" Running to her closet, she began to throw on clothes.

Meanwhile, outside in the street, Naruto sighed. "Well, that's the fifth one today. Why is it that whenever we try to find teammates for soccer, the girls are either too busy or too weird to join?" Turning to one of the other boy's, he shrugged. "You know? You're smart, Shikamaru. Why?"

The boy in question, Nara Shikamaru, shrugged back, folding his hands behind his head. "Who knows. Girls are so troublesome anyways." Naruto huffed, glancing over at another.

"Well...you know anyone, Chouji?" Akimichi Chouji shrugged also, grabbing another handful of potato rinds he was stuffing into his mouth.

"Mmmf...nope...not...mmff...not me." Naruto sighed again.

"Well then, let's just go. One of us can switch back and forth for the game."

One of the other boy's shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning.

"Naw, you guys go ahead. I'm...I'm gonna go home. Besides, nii-chan told me he'd help me with my kunai practice." Naruto blinked, scratching his head.

"Really, Sasuke? Alright then." The other four ran off in the opposite direction, leaving the Uchiha to wander home alone.

At about this moment, Ino had finished dressing. Running back to the window, she took a deep breath. "Alright, Ino. Calm down, now. This is only Naruto. Only Naruto. He's a boy...a handsome, adorable, wonderful boy. Just...just make small talk." Rolling up the blinds and throwing the window open, she stuck her head out. "Ohayoo, Naruto-kun!" However, nothing met her gaze except the back of the Uchiha, who had heard her exclamation and turned.

"Ay?"

Feeling her face flush red, she blinked at him. "Oh...gomen, Sasuke-kun. Where did Naruto-kun and the others go?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose for a moment, and Ino could feel her face brighten and heat, as though a burner were set below her neck.

"They ran off to play soccer. Who cares, though. I have a lesson with nii-chan today." Turning back around, the boy again began his walk home. Ino sighed, closing the window and drawing the curtain down again.

"I missed out again. Why me?" Turning to go sit on her bed, she stumbled on the rug, falling flat on her face. "Ouch! Why!" Sitting up, she ruefully rubbed her face. It was at that moment that she had a decision in her way to make. She could have either sat on the ground, moping that life wasn't fair and that people were cruel, or she could get up and get on with her existence. She never really had one to begin with, but she could still try and manage.

"Ino! It is time for dinner!" Hearing her mother's words, the girl smiled.

"Maybe I will feel better when I eat something." Getting up off the floor, she quickly brushed down her clothes, being sure things were prim and proper. Running to the stairs and sliding down the railing, she entered the kitchen, smiling.

"Hai! I'm here!" Her father turned his head, acknowledging her.

"Ah, good. Sit down, Ino-chan. It is time to begin." Nodding at him, the girl sat. Her mother soon entered, carrying a bowl with her. Setting it down in front of her, Ino blinked, than glared, at the soup within.

"Ramen? Do we have to have ramen? You know I don't like ramen!" Her father merely smiled smugly, beginning to eat.

"It has the food you need to grow, Ino-chan. Eat, it is good for you."

Groaning, the girl took up her fork, picking at the large chunks of hearty vegetables and the pieces of chicken floating on the surface. Taking a bite, she chewed slowly and thoughtfully, until the food was at a consistency of paste. Swallowing, she looked again at the floating concoction in front of her. "Well, I guess it's better than some things..."

Her father's eyebrow cocked slightly. "Really, musume? What might that be?" Ino's mouth smirked up into a grin.

"Oh, you know. Spinach, cabbage...a kunai in the leg." It took a while for the joke to sink in, but her father finally achieved understanding, slapping his knee heartily.

"Ah! Hahaha! Good one, musume! Very good. Humor is a wonderful tool."

"Doomo, Otoosan."

"However, humor doesn't get you out of eating that."

"Oh...right..."

* * *

A/N: No translations, because all of the translations for this chapter are on previous ones.


	6. Almost A Good Thing

* * *

The sun had just begun to come up in the sky as Ino sat up in her bed. Yawning sleepily, she quickly rubbed a backhand across her eye, becoming acutely aware of her surroundings. "Ai...so tired. I have to stop going to sleep so late," she muttered aloud to herself. Father's training had been rugged thus far. After the first two weeks of training, Otoosan had told her to go back to school, something that she did not relish. After what had occurred in the field, and after the resentment that she could _feel_ in the stares of the other girls, she didn't really feel that going to school would be in her best interests.

Yawning again, she scratched her left ear. She could feel something hop about, and she snatched it with a quick hand, smirking as she lowered the offending insect to her field of vision. It was nearly springtime now, and that meant flowers, fields of soft green grass, birds chirping, animals playing...and fleas. Lots...and lots...of fleas.

Her thumb and forefinger pressed together, effectively squashing the foreign creature without much exertion. Though they were tough opponents, Ino would always carry the day.

Running a hand through her hair to wake herself up fully, the girl threw her legs over the side of the bed, hopping down and flouncing into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she quickly flipped through the dozen hand-signs that made up a shinobi dictionary. Then, she flipped through the hand-signs of the shintenshin no jutsu in the mirror. Her eyes set in a momentary scowl, she growled into the pane of reflective glass. "No one beats me! I'm Yamanaka Ino! Shintenshin no jutsu!" Her hands went into a diamond shape, and she thrust them towards the mirror, defeating an unseen foe and gripping them with a technique so powerful that they were thrust into their own psyche and forced to watch as Ino made them slit their own throat...milliseconds after she released the jutsu and entered her own body once more.

Of course, that was all in her head. In reality, her hand-signs were still off by hundredeths of seconds, meaning that the jutsu wouldn't work. But, she was trying, and of course, the faster she came with the hand-signs, the better the jutsu would work.

Her father was always scolding her about hand-signs. In mock severity, she placed both hands on her lips, giving herself a pout in the mirror. "Musume, your hand-signs are weak! You are weak! Become strong! Eat your vegetables and study your homework! Plant your garden and eat your ramen! Paint that fence and do those dishes. Blah blah blah..." she said, shaking a finger at herself. Her teeth grew between her lips as she smiled. "Ha. Yes daddy. Of course daddy. Whatever you say, daddy." She would be a good girl. After all, her father _was_ teaching her the shintenshin. Not every day did one learn to control another's body and make them do things that they normally wouldn't.

A voice from down the stairs caught her attention instantly. "Ino-chan! Time for school!"

"Ok, mother! I'll be right there!" she replied back, not taking her eyes from the mirror. Quickly, she dressed in her usual attire, a short but cute cut white shirt, complete with baggy blue pants and her bracelet that she wore at all times. It had seen her through many things, and it would continue to see her through. It wasn't anything special, really. Something that her father said had been there when he and her mother had come to pick her up from the hospital. They hadn't left it on her, they had said. Surely one of the nurses had given it to her. Perhaps it was customary?

A head poked into the bathroom, a lock of yellow hair falling down over a masculine, well-cut face. "Chichi. Hurry now."

Sighing exasperatedly, Ino gave her father a momentary glance. "Hai hai. I said I'd be there, and I will."

"Are you back-talking me, chichi?"

She gave him a snarl, and he backed up in mock-fear. "Oh no! She's a vicious beast! Help, mother! She's going to eat me alive!"

"Yes I am!" She yelled, jumping into the air and colliding with him. Over he went, and around and around the two tumbled about, knocking over a vase and causing it to collapse onto the floor. Thankfully, it was a sturdy piece of clay, so it only tinkled as it bounced across the hardwood, slowly spinning in an arc and coming to rest against the foot of her bed.

Her father laughed lightly, giving Ino a pat on the head. "I'm glad it didn't break. Your mother would have had a fit, Ino-chan."

"Ay ay. She loves that vase," Ino concurred, walking over and setting the vase down lightly on the windowsill once more.

"Ah, good as new I'd say. Now, Ino-chan, you must hurry. You can't be late again for school."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Today class, we shall be studying the art of preparing different mixtures for use in the field of combat. There will be four concoctions that we will make," Kurenai-sensei said. Walking about the classroom, she noticed that Ino and Sakura had teamed up again. _Those two seem to be getting on well. Perhaps the poor girl has found a friend,_ she thought. She didn't really know which girl that applied to more, Ino or Sakura. The two that seemed to be having the most trouble in the realm of friendship had actually done quite well together. About the school yard, they were almost always walking about, giggling, laughing, or talking in whispered tones.

"What are we making, Kurenai-sensei?" someone in the back inquired.

The woman smiled. "Ah, today we are making combat potions. Each of these different potions will aid your team greatly when a battle situation arises. Each has their own unique ability, and each can be harnessed to give your team the edge when it is needed. Now, everyone take a sheet of paper here," she said, patting a pile of papers, where three other piles also stood, "and then get your ingredients. Everything you'll need is here in the laboratory, so you won't need to go searching. That includes you, Tenten-chan. No more wandering the school."

The girl in question tittered something in the back, and the girls around her smiled, some giggling. Kurenai waited for the peace before motioning the class up front. Silently, one partner walked forward, picking up a piece of paper before walking back to their seating arrangement to discuss the ingredients needed with their team member.

Ino waited until Sakura came back, looking pleased with herself. Handing Ino the parchment, she folded her hands. "See, Ino-san? Strength enhancement potion. Can be used to make soldier pills. I got the last one."

"Wow, Sakura. Good work," Ino said, reading off the list of ingredients to herself. Getting up, both girls headed to the ingredient table, where other teams were busy picking out their ingredients. Looking down at the list, the two began to pick and choose from the items on the table. Sugar and flour for hold. Extract of vanilla for taste. Highly diluted formulated testosterone, and watered down steroids. Grabbing for a small bottle of hormone inducer, Sakura bent over to look at the paper again, her hand slipping and reaching for a different bottle instead. Unaware of her change, she smiled at her blond cohort as Ino grabbed for extract of nightshade. "Ok, Sakura-chan. I think that's everything."

"Right," Sakura said, nodding. Walking back to their table, they sat their ingredients down, walking back around and sitting.

"Ok. The sheet says that we need to mix the ingredients in a large bowl, and then chill for thirty minutes. Once that's done, we need to add the gelatin to the mix, to harden the substance and create a...con...con...constinuency..."

"Um...consistency, Ino-chan. Consistency is the word," Sakura corrected, grabbing for a pink vial.

Ino blinked at the paper, then nodded. "Oh...hai. Thanks. Consistency of paste. Then, we can form it into balls, and eat it!" She smiled at the pinkette. "This is like cooking."

"Um...um..." A voice from behind them turned their attentions around to a small girl. Her fingers poked anxiously together, and she averted her eyes to the right side as she tried to form syllables. "Uh-u-um...y-y-you got the wr-wr-wrong b-b-bottle, I thi-nk. You...you ne-ee-ee-ed this o-o-one." Slowly, she lifted a bottle of greenish juice up, with the words _Hormone Inducer _written in bold letters.

Sakura blinked at it, and then smiled. "It's ok, Hinata-san. I've got hormone inducer. See?" She lifted her own bottle up, until her eyes read the words on the side. Big, bold letters. _Scent of Lilac. _She continued to blink as Ino hastily grabbed the vial from her, handing it to the other and taking the bottle she offered.

"Thank you, Hinata-san. It would have made our stuff smell good. Probably not so good to eat, though."

"Y-y-your w-w-wel-wel-welcome..." Throwing the two a quick bow, the girl left just as quickly, returning to her own seat where the girl named Tenten sat, waiting for her impatiently.

"I...I never get the wrong bottle. What happened?" Sakura said out loud to herself, her hand scratching a part of her head, as if that very movement would solve the dilemma better than Hinata had just done.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I'm sure that it was an accident."

"Accident? Accident!? I don't make accidents!" Slapping her forehead with a hand, the pinkette sighed. "Stupid idiot that I am."

"No you aren't, Sakura. You're the smartest girl I know. Besides, I'm sure that..."

"Is everything all right here, girls?" The voice of their sensei made them jump slightly. Kurenai gave them a steady glance as they nodded.

Ino was the first to talk. "Oh...hai, Kurenai-sensei. We grabbed the wrong bottle by mistake. _Scent of Lilac..._not _Hormone Inducer. _It's ok, now."

"Good," Kurenai said, turning. "I'm glad you found that out."

"We are too," Sakura piped in, her head hitting the table.

"Yes. If you had added lilac extract to your strength enhancement potion, it probably would have poisoned you when you ate it. Best to leave the _Medical Balm_ ingredients with those that aren't going to need to eat their concoction, eh?"

As their teacher walked away, a smirk on her lips, Sakura turned to Ino. "See? Poison! I almost poisoned you, Ino-chan! How can you like me when I almost poisoned you?"

Ino shrugged. "Eh, could've been worse. _I_ could've poisoned _you_."

"You wouldn't...would you?"

Ino turned, a feral smile on her lips. "Depends. What does my tail make me look like again?"

* * *

As Ino skipped home from school, half of a baggy of a weak strength enhancement potion under her arm, she was suddenly aware that someone was watching her. She couldn't quite pinpoint the exact location of whoever it was. Somehow, she just felt weirded out, as if someone, somewhere, was watching every movement she was making. Anxiously, she glanced about her into the throngs of the market place. Of course someone was watching her, she thought. With everyone around, someone would _have _to notice the tail draped behind her. Her ears were still covered by her cap, so no one would notice those off-hand, but her tail was a dead giveaway. "You're being paranoid," she scolded herself, continuing to walk. "No one cares about you. Just stop worrying about it." Silently, she headed home, her gait just a little faster than it had been.

At home, her training continued. More kunai throwing, more dodging. After dinner, her father and she practiced hand-signs together, going over each one, doing them right time and time again.

As the sun began to fade, they had a sparring match, the first one that Ino could remember having ever thrown her father.

"Oof!" As he hit the ground, skidding to a stop, she rushed over, propping him up.

"Chichi...are you alright? I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Ino-chan," Inoichi said, getting up and brushing himself off. "It isn't too serious. Very excellent throw, may I add. It's almost as if you've been practicing non-stop for days at a time."

She blushed, bowing. "Hai, chichi. I have."

"Or perhaps," and her father's arm extended down, gripping her left arm and pulling it out of her pocket. In her grasp, two small, round objects, nearly bite-size. Her father smiled down at them, taking them and releasing his daughter, who backed off slightly. Still smiling, Inoichi tossed the two objects into the air, catching them deftly, only to throw them once more. "Hn. Strength potion, huh?" As the objects fell, his mouth opened. Both doughy objects fell directly into his gaping maw, and with a smirk, it snapped shut, not taking the time to chew as he swallowed. Instantly, Ino could feel a change overcome him. He was much stronger now. She was sure of that, just like she had been when, under the cover of a roll, she had snuck three of them into her own mouth.

Inoichi cracked his neck getting into stance as a very nervous Ino got into hers. "Now, musume. Are you ready? I've taken two of your strength potion pills, and I've noticed that you've taken three." Ino gulped. _How did he know that?_ She thought to herself. "I let you take them because I wanted you to know that one can become much more powerful than they originally appear. But, you became overconfident. Now, can you beat an opponent who has also enhanced his strength? Begin!"

The next hour was spent dodging, ducking, and barely managing to avoid serious injury, much less each and every punch, kick, and throw her father threw at her. She was only seven, by Kami! It wasn't fair!

As both combatants stood, shoulders heaving, sweat beading down their brows, Ino suddenly felt herself get light. Fluffy even. Putting a hand to her brow, she blinked, her vision blurring. "I...I don't...don't..." Suddenly, she collapsed, slamming into the ground hard enough to lose her breath and lying prone, her eyes open but not seeing. Inoichi chuckled as he walked to his daughters form, bending over and picking her up.

"Hai hai. It's too bad that she didn't learn about the risks of taking strength enhancers. On someone like me, whose taken them before, it doesn't have a lasting effect." Standing, he began walking to his home, where he would deposit his sleeping daughter in her bed. "Yes, too bad. She was a great opponent. Next time, she'll go all natural. No enhancers at all."

Asleep in her bed, Ino would sleep peacefully. Her body was attempting to rid itself of the toxins involved with the strength potion, and in the morning, it would be as good as new. Until then, she would be hard to wake. Had she been awake, she would have told no one otherwise. She liked to sleep.

When she was asleep, anything could happen. When she was asleep, Naruto-kun was all hers. Just hers.

Forever.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, a messenger shinobi waited patiently. Silently, the northern gate opened, and a hand extended out. "Here you are. Take this. You know what to do with it. Be sure that _he_ gets it personally."

"Hai!"

"Also be sure that you are not questioned along your journey."

"Hai! The mail will never falter! Through wind and rain and sleet and snow, we messenger shinobi will boldly go, to deliver the mail, and bring good cheer, to those that you hold the most dear!"

"Enough! Go now. Hurry!"

The messenger saluted smartly, turning and beginning his jog up the road. He didn't know his targets exact location, but surely someone would know. Then, he would deliver his message, and he would be rewarded, and then he would find another person to help, and so on and so on. The life of a courier was never done.

Inside the wall, the mysterious figure turned, putting itself back into the darkness. _I hope that he gets it soon. Please...we need you now more than ever._

* * *

Next chapter: After five years, Ino has begun to learn other basic shinobi techniques. The boys and girls have become mixed, and are in the same class. Naruto throws a party at his home...but his mother sees some problems with _one_ of the guests.

Next Time: Party Pooper...

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Anniria, who reminded me to get off of my butt and add a chapter to this story. Thank you for being a fan!


End file.
